This grant is for the support of four Symposia to be given at a multi-national meeting entitled, "Inter American Meeting of Medical Physics" during the period July 15-21, 1984, in Chicago, Illinois. Although the expected attendance is primarily from the United States, other attendees will be from Brazil, Mexico and Canada. The Symposia will be given concurrently with the annual meeting of the American Association of Physicists in Medicine. The Symposia are entitled: (1) Radiation Protection Considerations; (2) Quality Assurance in Diagnosis and Therapy; (3) Computers in Medicine; and (4) The Clinical Impact of Nuclear Magnetic Resonance.